The Cataclysm is Over
by Firestar the Hedgehog
Summary: Lothlorian, the Death Knight of Archerus, has defeated Deathwing. Master hand has been studying the Savior of Azeroth, and sends a letter to Loth. This one letter will change his life; again.
1. Prologue

I know, I'm not done with Lothlorian's death knight storyline. But I've been running out of ideas for that one and I have been getting complaints over choppy sentences and using the same phrases over and over, I get it. So I started a new one, a crossover between WoW and SSBB. Well, sort of a crossover; just involves my WoW character joining the brawl and shit. So enjoy and no rude reviews. If you hate it completely then don't give a rate.

"I can feel it; the elements, they are rejoicing, and the Cataclysm is over," an orc in cloth and chain armor said lightly, peering down at the Maelstrom, the giant storm that was once the Well of Eternity.

"The champions who fought at our side assure the survival of our world," said a red headed woman with horns, known as Alextrasza said to the two orcs. She was followed by three others, one who was blue haired, another who had green hair, long ears, and horns, and another with long brown hair with a long beard. "But now, we must see it with mortal eyes," said Alextrasza.

Suddenly their eyes stopped glowing, each eye color the same as their hair. "We dragon aspects have fulfilled our great purpose, and our power is expended. Though our day draws to an end, life endures and new generations will be born.

"Today's victory will be for all who stood against the shadow. You are Azeroth's true heroes, and the future of it lies in your hands, for the Dawning of the Age of Mortals has begun."

The first orc, known as Thrall, smiled with pride to his companion, Aggra. Then his face turned into a frown, he was worried about something. Alextrasza sensed this, then said, "I understand the loss of Lothlorian was a burden that you and Aggra should never have had to bear. He is alive, but in great pain. If you wish to find him, follow the elements. They will tell you."

The dragon aspects disappeared, leaving Thrall and Aggra by themselves.

"Follow the elements…"

...

A young Blood Elf woke upon the shores of Northrend. His name was Lothlorian, Savior of Azeroth. He had remembered when he was on the spine of Deathwing, holding on by only a finger. He had remembered when Thrall had used the Ancient Relic to defeat Deathwing; that was when he had fallen off his spine.

Now here he was, thinking about everything that had happened. Everything was at peace now, no more cataclysm, no more deaths, and best of all, Neltharion had been defeated. The only thing that remained was the war between the Alliance and the Horde.

He called forth his Netherwing Drake, a gift for him for helping Netherwing get their freedom in Outland.

Lothlorian rode all the way to Orgrimmar to give the message about Neltharion and his fall. The warcheif, Garrosh Hellscream, was pleased to hear this. Shouts of "Lok'tar Ogar" and "For the Horde" lingered in the massive city for at least two hours.

After a few drinks and sweets, Lothlorian asked a mage to teleport him to Silvermoon city, his home. He wanted to see his spouse, Veleria. He had two good news for her, and was rather nervous about it.

He arrived at the inn late; it was three in the morning, but it was what made everything perfect. He went upstairs and opened the door to his and his spouse's unit. Lothlorian saw her asleep, so he tried his best to hide the light in the hallway, but before he could turn around to see if she was still asleep, he heard her voice behind him.

"Lothlorian? Is… is that you?"

He turned around to see Veleria in messy hair and looking half awake.

"Veleria! I uh… um… It's good to see you…"

Lothlorian was nervous. Should he ask her now? No, that would be too silly to ask her in three in the morning.

"It's good to see you too… but why are you here so late? As soon as I heard the news about Deathwing I'd figure you would be here around seven."

"No, there was a celebration at Orgrimmar, and I was asked to stay and I did. I stayed there for about two hours and took a port here."

"Well, I am just glad you're here."

"Okay. Well, I guess I'm going to my room. Goodnigh-"

"Wait, Lothlorian! Please sleep with me. I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Well I…" Lothlorian thought about it, maybe for a night it wouldn't hurt. He remembered when he slept with his sister once because his family's house had been destroyed by the scourge, and how he kicked her off the bed twice in his sleep.

"Okay."

"Lothlorian, I love you."

"I love you too, Veleria."

...

So, how did it go? This is only the prologue. And since this will be mostly taking place in the SSBB shit and all, this fanfic will probably never even end xD


	2. End of Neltharion

Chapter one is here. Yeah so this is my first crossover so if you have any bad comments, then GTFO.

Without further ado let's get this shit started.

…

Lothlorian woke up late in the day, and Veleria was cooking lunch already.

He came downstairs without brushing his hair, went over to Veleria and planted a small kiss on her head.

Loth wanted to tell her now, but he decided to wait until that night, it was way to awkward to do it now in broad daylight.

"Loth? What's wrong?" Veleria looked at Lothlorian with a confused look on her face.

"I will tell you tonight."

…

Later that night, two hooded figures peered over Orgrimmar. They were not from Azeroth or Outland, but from a distant galaxy in the corner of the universe.

"Sweetheart, I'm not on board with this idea. Your ears are the closest thing to a blood elf's. I'm sorry, but you are going to have to talk him into it." The shortest of the two cringed, tightly holding the other figure's hand.

"I know, but I'm not sure the orcs will entirely trust me either. In comparison with the Blood Elves' ears, they would think I'm a cross between a human and a Blood Elf." The taller one said it with gently, but subtle words.

"Wait, did you bring the polymorph feathers?" the short one asked.

"Oh, I did not remember that. Yes, I did."

"Well, use them!"

"We can't, we need the DNA of one of these elves."

"Damn it, Link! We are going to have to risk ourselves for another robbery of zeppelins."

"No, I have a better plan," Link drank some of his invisibility liquor.

"What might that be?" the short one asked.

"Drink some of this shit. It will make you invisible, Samus," Link handed the drink to her.

"I hope you know what you are doing."

"I hope so too."

…

"Veleria? Veleria come here please." Lothlorian called Veleria into their room.

"Yes?"

"I need to tell you something. Close the door."

Veleria closed the door very gently.

"Veleria, we have been together for, almost since I was very little. I have been thinking about this moment for a very long time, and I think it is time for it.

"I need to ask you the most important question I have ever asked, and… ugh…" Lothlorian shook with nervousness.

"Umm… Lothlorian? What is it?"

Without hesitation this time, Lothlorian held out a beautiful ring, and before he could say the four magic words, the window shattered. Veleria shouted out with horror as two swords floated in the room.

Lothlorian held Veleria as he watched the swords float in the room. The room darkened, and out of the darkness two robed hooded figures appeared; one taller than the other.

"Who are you! Tell us what you want!"

They didn't answer. Lothlorian summoned his greatsword transmogrified as his old Runeblade he got as an agent of the scourge.

"Who are you! Tell us now!"

"Patience, blood elf. We are not here to kill you, but to ask you something," the tallest one stated. He raised his sword up in the air. It had a purple hilt, and at the very top, it had a symbol which looked like four triangle embedded in one, and the one in the center upside-down.

Suddenly, a hologram bursted out of the symbol. A hologram of a moving hand…

"Greetings, Lothlorian," the hand said.

"We have been studying you and your adventures. We ask that you join our 'group,' the Smash Bros. Corporation. It is a covert, private group on a planet called, 'Calmuno.' The two members I sent showing you this message are the ones responsible for escorting you. This is not an evil society, but a peaceful, laid-back luxurious home in which you will live forever.

"It is mainly for heroes who have done well to protect their loved ones and family, for their future is no longer a burden. It is for people who deserve an immortal life, like yourself. Give your answer to Link and Samus, the messagers I sent you."

The hologram turned off, Lothlorian staring wide-eyed at Link and Samus.

"Well? What will it be, son?" Link asked. He removed his hood, and his hair was gold and messy. He was somewhere around his early twenties by the looks of him, and his eyes were a sharp, blue color.

"No. I choose to live a mortal life, and be with Veleria. Unless there is some way we both can go… if Veleria agrees.

"Loth, I'm with you wherever you go. Besides, we are on the brink of losing our home, and we have no money. Perhaps we must choose a better future like the hand said?"

"I see. Okay, we will accept your offer, Link and… What is your name again?" Lothlorian lightly pointed at Samus.

"Samus Aran," she said, removing her hood and revealing a pretty young blond woman around the age of her mid twenties. "You will learn more about us once you are acquainted with all of us back at the Smash Castle."

"I see. So, are you going to escort us?" Lothlorian asked.

"Yes, if you don't mind. Come, my gunship is on your balcony. By the way, sorry for your window."

…

"Now, don't touch anything. I know both of you are curious, but try not to touch anything," Samus said scathingly.

"Okay…" Veleria was so confused. She did not know what this "gunship" was supposed to do, nor did she know how on Azeroth they were going to get there."

"Link, hand me those pair of safety harnesses. It's going to be a long, harsh ride."

Link handed Samus the pair of harnesses, then handed them to Lothlorian and Veleria. She had to strap them both in since they didn't know how to because they came from a world without much technology for vehicles.

"Try not to toss and turn in chose chairs; it's going to be a long, harsh ride," she repeated.

…

So how was that chapter? Again, no scathing reviews if that's all you have in mind.


End file.
